Vampire Academy MSN war
by bad-ass-dream-team
Summary: Vampire Academy. Wars begin...and end...maybe start again? Bad summary i know, its better then this summary though
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER;; I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM VAMPIRE ACADAMY. They all belong to Richelle Mead.**

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe****; Rose**

**Spirit_Princess****; Lissa**

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer****; Dimitri**

**2Hot4U****; Christian**

**PlayBoy101****; Adrian**

**Adrains_Toy; Feeder**

_**KiCkAss_NoViiCe**__** has just signed in**_

_**freeSPIRIT has just signed in**_

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says: **hey Liss

**Spirit_Princess says:** Hey!!

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says:** Where's fire boy? I didn't see any burnt down buildings when i woke up this morning

**Spirit_Princess says:** =O Like i keep telling u... He DOES have control!!

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says: **haha control? is that what u call it? Oh. I bought ur bday pressie

**freeSPIRIT says: **oh goodie!! what'd u get me?

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says:** ill only tell u if u promise u'll wear it

**Spirit_Princess says: **?? um. OKay??

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says:** lol.. i bought u fire proof underwear! thought u mite need it.

**Spirit_Princess says: **=O ROSE! there is no way in hell im wearing that!! why did u buy me something so...so.... gah!!

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says:** lol u promised u would. And cuz i keep gettin stuck in ur head while u 2 r goin at it. I know how much 'control' emo boy has XD!!

**Spirit_Princess says: **...ROSE!!  
**Spirit_Princess says:** and stop calling him that.!!

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says:** hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

_**2Hot4U**__** has just signed in**_

**2Hot4U says: **Hey guys!!

**Spirit_Princess says:** CHRISTIAN!! =]

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says:** hey emo boy

**Spirit_Princess says:** *evil stare* i told u not to call him that

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says:** meh..

**Spirit_Princess says:** Yeh, im sure u wont care wen i start being mean to UR boyfriend!

**2Hot4U says: **wait, rose has a boyfrend now? who??

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says:** Lissa.. u better not tell him or it will be war against u two....!

**2Hot4U says: **a war eh?? Liss..who is it? who is Rose's new guy??

**2Hot4U says:** =O its not Zecklos is it?!

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says: **eww! no!! i HATE that creep!!

_**Sxc_Russian_Jailer**__** has just signed in**_

**2Hot4U says: **=O i know now!! Rose's new boyfriend is.........

**2Hot4U says: **ADRIAN!!!!!!!!!!

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer & KiCkAss_NoViiCe says:** WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Spirit_Princess says: **ROFL!!!!!!!!!! *falls off chair*

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says:** Wrong answer emo boy...!

**Spirit_Princess says:** Yeah, its a different story at night tho isnt it Rose? =P

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says: **Roza.. u and I are going to chat later, okay.. *stern look*

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says: **WTF?! I dont even LIKE Adrian!! how the hell!!

**Spirit_Princess says: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA rose is in trouble! rose is in trouble!!

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says:** Shut it Lissa..

**Spirit_Princess says:** oh yeah, Chris.. bak 2 what we were saying b4.. Rose's boyfriend is......

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer & KiCkAss_NoViiCe says: **NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Spirit_Princess says: **Dimitri

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says: **дерьмо! Теперь я за него[translation; Shit! now i'm in for it]

**2Hot4U says: **Wait? u mean Guardian Belikov?

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says: **no.. of course not, Christian. Guardian Belikov is my mentor only.

**2Hot4U says: **ok somethings up.. u called me Christian.. thats not normal Rose behaviour....*raises eyebrows*

**Spirit_Princess says: **nice cover rose. yeh, Mentor for wht? teaching u how to do IT? =P

**Spirit_Princess says: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**2Hot4U says: **So it IS Guardian Belikov?

**Spirit_Princess says: **yeh chris.. GUARDIAN DIMITRI BELIKOV && ROSE!!

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says: **...!!

**Spirit_Princess says:** oh shit.. seeyah Guys!! xoxox chris

_**Spirit_Princess**__**has just signed off**_

_**KiCkAss_NoViiCe**__**has just signed off**_

**2Hot4U says:** HOLY SHIT!! they weren't serious were they?!

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says:** *sigh* yeah, they were...

**2Hot4U says: ***stares* whoa...didnt see that one coming..

**2Hot4U says:** so um... u think we should break up the bitch fight?

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says:** yeah. I guess so.

_**2Hot4U**__** has just signed off**_

_**Sxc_Russian_Jailer**__** has just signed off**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**KiCkAss_NoViiCe has signed on**_

_**2Hot4U has signed on**_

**2Hot4U says;** So Rose

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** So emo boy

**2Hot4U says;** Hey, Lissa told u 2 stop calling me that

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** Yeah well, do u see Lissa here? I don't

**2Hot4U says;** Uh...shit! Well she'll find out!

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** What? Is little emo fire boy gonna run 2 mummy when sum1 picks on him, aww...bad wozie XD

**2Hot4U says;** SHUT UP! I dont need Lissa to fight my battles

_**Spirit_Princess has signed on**_

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** Well widdle Christian – ah shit

**Spirit_Princess says; **Rose? Wtf r u going on about??

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** Nothing! Of course nothing Liss. Just bonding with ur bf.

**2Hot4U says;** Pfft. Rose, y dont u go 'bond' with Guardian Belikov. =P

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** FUCKWIT!! IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!

**2Hot4U says;** ah shit. Later Liss xox

_**2Hot4U has signed out**_

_**KiCkAss_NoViiCe has signed out**_

**Spirit_Princess says;** *sigh* oh grerat

_**Spirit_Princess has signed out**_

_**Sxc_Russian_Jailer has signed on**_

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** Hello

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** hello?

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** meh

_**Sxc_Russian_Jailer has signed out**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**KiCkAss_NoViiCe has signed on**_

_**Spirit_Princess has signed on**_

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** Hey Liss. Man, first aid today was whack. Why the heck do we need to know how to treat a black eye!?

**Spirit_Princess says;** I know eh. Teacher is retarded

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** speaking of a black eye & retards, how's fire boy? Oh wait...that was _two _black eyes, wasn't it??

**Spirit_Princess says;** :(

**Spirit_Princess says;** He's good thanks, no thanks to you. =) I made him feel heaps better. Though of course you would know _all_ about that, eh Rose??

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** *shudders*

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** Actually, I hardly took any notice. I was at guardian training with Dimitri

**Spirit_Princess says;** *wags eyebrows* 'guardian' training?? You guys must be pro at _guarding_ each others bodys =P

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** *growls* Dimitri and me are not like u and fire boy, we dont go attacking each other whenever the chance comes...in _that_ way...

**Spirit_Princess says;** Hey, animal passion, hun. You two still do it in the gym *wags eyebrows*

_**Sxc_Russian_Jailer has signed on**_

_**2Hot4U has signed on**_

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** Hey guys, Rose u have guardian training in half an hour

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** Yep, haven't forgotten

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** So...what have u guys been talking about?

**Spirit_Princess says; **ROFL!!!!!!!!!

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** uhm...did I say something?

**Spirit_Princess says;** XD LMAO!!!

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** Lissa, take a deep breath and _CALM DOWN!_

**Spirit_Princess says;** hey Dimitri. Did you know Rose gave Christian two black eyes??

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** LOL!! What'd he do to piss you off Roza? – uh...I mean...that wasn't very nice of you, Roza.

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says; **oh, you know ur proud of me.

**Spirit_Princess says;** XD LOL, yeah. So proud that he'll 'reward' you in training, eh Rose? =)

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** Miss Dragomir. You are out of line. What goes on in Dhampir combat classes has nothing to do with Moroi.

**2Hot4U says;** Hey Belikov! Dont talk to my gurl like that. Or you'll have to deal with ME!!

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** And what are u going to possibly do to a fully qualified Dhampir Guardian!?

**2Hot4U says;** Uh...you didn't let me finish...I meant ME & LISSA!!

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** Emo boy. You really think MY best friend will tag with YOU against MY boyfriend??

**Spirit_Princess says;** I told u to stop calling him emo boy!! Thats it! Chris, lets go...scheme.

**2Hot4U says;** *big grin* OK =P

_**Spirit_Princess has signed out**_

_**2Hot4U has signed out**_

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** *sigh*

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** Should we be scared?

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** Yep

_**KiCkAss_NoViiCe has signed out**_

_**Sxc_Russian_Jailer has signed out**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love it? Hate it? R&R – THE BIG GREEN BUTTON IS CALLING YOUR NAME!! (:**

**(A/N sorry it is a short chapter. They will get longer…I hope lol. **

**I wont be uploading anymore chapters until I have at least 10 reviews. So please R&R)**

**-RH && **ssa**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Here we are with chapter 4!! thanks for all the great reviews. Now the next 2 chapters will be shorter, but we have reason for doing so lol. We have to go to taekwondo now, but we'll try to upload chapter 5 when we get back :)**_

**_xoxo. RH && **ssa!!_**

_**Spirit_Princess has signed on**_

_**2Hot4U has signed on**_

**Spirit_Princess says;** Remember the plan, Chris?

**2Hot4U says;** Yeah of course I'll remember the plan. I dont know about you, but i have the evidence of Rose's brutal attack – my eyes! And it seems that Belikov will be on Rose's side no matter what. So lets finish this! =)

**Spirit_Princess says; **Have you finished with the 'bait'?

**2Hot4U says;** Yer. And lemme say, sticky wrap is really...sticky! lol

_**KiCkAss_NoViiCe has signed on**_

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** hey guys, have u seen Dimitri? He's not at my before school practise

**Spirit_Princess says;** Shit Chris. We forgot about that!

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** What? Do you guys know?

**2Hot4U says;** Nice going, Liss!

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** So you do know!

**Spirit_Princess says;** No we dont. I just forgot...to take my cat for a walk.

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** Nice try, Liss. You dont own a cat!

**Spirit_Princess says;** I meant Christian's cat.

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** lol like any animal will come near HIM!

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** 3rd & final try...take 3! XD

**Spirit_Princess says;** Chris! I cant lie to her!

**2Hot4U says;** then dont. Just dont tell her the truth! =)

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** Liss...=( Pleaseeee? Where's my mentor? I need to train so I can guard u? Yeah that works...

_**Adrains_Toy has signed on**_

**Adrains_Toy says;** Oh for goodness sake. Guardian Belikov is tired up with sticky wrap in one or the cabins. The one Christian's aunt occupies when she comes!

**Spirit_Princess says;** Chris, see what I meant now? Did I not tell u that u shouldn't tell her the plan?! IDIOT!!!

**2Hot4U says;** Hey, I thought she'd be high from the bite...I didn't expect her to listen

**2Hot4U says;** Or remember

**2Hot4U says;** Or TELL the enemy!!!

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** Holy Mother Fucker! You faggots! Thats it! This means WAR!!!

_**Adrains_Toy has signed out**_

_**KiCkAss_NoViiCe has signed out**_

**2Hot4U says;** uhh...Liss? Should we be freaking out now??

**Spirit_Princess says;** You bet ur ass we should & will be

**2Hot4U says;** Shit

_**Spirit_Princess has signed out**_

_**2Hot4U has signed out**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**KiCkAss_NoViiCe has signed on**_

_**Sxc_Russian_Jailer has signed on**_

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** Thanks for helping me, Roza.

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** Anytime Dimka. So how did two Moroi get U (of all ppl) captured??

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** Well...Vasilisa has extraordinary compulsion skills. She can use then on even a Dhampir! And then she held me in a chair while Ozera tied me up.

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** Damn! I was afraid you'll say that.

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** ???

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** Part of spirit. Lissa has amazing compulsion – Moroi, Dhamper, human. Maybe even Strigoi.

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** Oh...

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** Yeah. So...payback? I did declare war on them.

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** lol 4 sure, Roza. Whats the plan?

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** simple. You're staying out of it. This is between me & Liss. We'll have a confrontation. Christian can stay out of it too!

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** You seem to have been thinking about this thru a lot?

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** No. I just have a backup plan ready for anything & Im good at scheming. What can I say.

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** What? So Im supposed to just leave you with her & possibly Christrian?

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** Sorta. I wasn u 2 keep an eye on fire boy.

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** Ok

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** I gtg, later Roza xoxo

**KiCkAss_NoViiCe says;** Byee!! 3 xox

_**KiCkAss_NoViiCe has signed out**_

_**Sxc_Russian_Jailer has signed out**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**KiCkAss_NoViiCe has signed on**_

**(At 3am) KiCkAss_NoViiCe says; **God I'm sick of my name now. Every1 already knows its truee…

_**KiCkAss_NoViiCe has signed out**_

**(at 6am)**

_**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe has signed in**_

_**PlayBoy101 has signed on**_

_**Spirit_Princess has signed on**_

_**2Hot4U has signed on**_

_**Sxc_Russian_Jailer has signed on**_

**PlayBoy101 says;** So what the heck happened to make all 4 of yous end up in the infirmary?

**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe says;** U rly wanna no??

**PlayBoy101 says;** Yer...

**Spirit_Princess says;** Well Rose tackled me.

**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe says;** Cuz you punched me!

**Spirit_Princess says;** So! You insulted Christian!

**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe says;** Hey! I always insult mumma's boy.

**Spirit_Princess says;** Agr! See! you deserved it.

**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe says;** No. He deserved it. You just intervened

**2Hot4U says;** Hey! I can fight my own battles, thanx

**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe says;** Apparently not! Lol!!

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** Well I didn't do anything wrong. Ozera just tackled me!

**2Hot4U says;** Hey man, I was aiming for ur lil girlfriend

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says; **Exactly! That's why I fought with you! No one touches Roza!

**Spirit_Princess says;** Cept you, eh Dimitri

**PlayBoy101 says;** Anyway! Back to ur explanation. Why would u attempt to tackle Rose Christian??

**2Hot4U says;** Cuz, she's a bitch & she tackled me first!

**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe says;** So? Lissa moved! Her fault completely!

**PlayBoy101 says;** Hang on a sec...How the fuck did this even start?

**Spirit_Princess says;** Rose insulting Christian & NEVER giving him a break.

**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe says;** Christian for existing!

**2Hot4U says;** Oh so funny Rose. Stupid Slutty Bitch!!!

**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe says;** Why thanks, Christ

**2Hot4U says;** WTF? How's that a compliment?

**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe says;** Bitch is a female dog...

**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe says;** Dogs bark...

**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe says;** Bark is on trees...

**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe says;** Trees are part of nature...

**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe says;** Nature is BEAUTIFUL!!!

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;**

**PlayBoy101 says;** Well this all seems pretty fucked up to me. i think you should all forget about this & make up.

**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe, Spirit_Princess, 2Hot4U and Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** NEVER!!!

_**Chosen_1 has signed on**_

**2Hot4U says;** Who are you??

**Chosen_1 says;** Why I am Harry Potter. No autographs today, sorry.

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** Huh? Idk who the fuck u r!

**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe and Spirit_Princess says;** Oh!

**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe says;** You're that dude who had sex with horses, right?

**Chosen_1 says;** Uhh...you heard about that then?

**2Hot4U says;** XD You are, aren't u??

**Spirit_Princess says; **We've seen the pictures

**2Hot4U says;** Ewww um...Ok straight up. I don't like gay animal fuckers. I'm off, laterz!

**Spirit_Princess says;** Christ, wait up! K Rose & Dimitri, u get rid of this animal shagger & were cool, k?

**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe says;** K, I guess

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** Yeah, ok

_**Spirit_Princess has signed off**_

_**2Hot4U has signed off**_

**PlayBoy101 says; **See, compromise is great wen there's a horse-rapist involved

**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe says;** lol, don't push it kiddo

**PlayBoy101 says;** lol

_**Adrains_Toy has signed on**_

**Chosen_1 says;** I don't only fuck horses!!

**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe says;** Lemme guess, throw in a sheep or two extra for free?

**Chosen_1 says;** Uhh...no...I'll show u what I mean. I like human's too.

**Sxc_Russian_Jailer says;** Uhh...Roza...I forgot we have...training now.

**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe says;** Yeah...coming Dimitri

_**I_Aint_No_Slut_U_Hoe has signed off**_

_**Sxc_Russian_Jailer has signed off**_

**Chosen_1 says;** So, you 2. I could show you a thing or two in the bedroom.

**Adrains_Toy says;** Hey Adrian. Just remembered, you need to come by for ur daily, uh...feeding now

**PlayBoy101 says;** Fuck yes!!!

_**PlayBoy101 has signed off**_

_**Adrains_Toy has signed off**_

**Chosen_1 says;** *takes off mask*

**Chosen_1 says;** God! It's only me, Eddie!

**Chosen_1 says;** Guys?

**Chosen_1 says;** Shit!!!

_**Chosen_1 has signed off**_


End file.
